Asylum
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: After destroying a school Deidara is taken to an asylum, and when he arrives he meets a redhead that has more problems than himself. SasoDei yaoi rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara stared out the window of the car

Deidara stared out the window of the car. He was in a strait jacket, and was going to be taken to an asylum.

He stood up from his seat in the back of the truck and walked to the glass window that separated him from the drivers.

"Excuse me sirs, why am I being taken to an asylum. I don't see what I did that was wrong to get me there," asked the blond boy.

"Deidara you blew up an elementary school because a first grader wouldn't play with you," the man in the passenger seat stated, "You also blew up the houses surrounding the school."

"Well it was his fault he shouldn't have been acting like a brat."

"Don't worry Deidara you'll enjoy your stay at the asylum."

"Great," the boy thought as he sat down on the car floor.

hours later

They finally arrived at the asylum. It was big and white almost like a jail but everyone there was wearing white instead of orange. There was a big wall that went around the perimeter of the building. On the top of the wall were guards armed with guns in their hands.

They entered through the front gate, and Deidara looked back and watched as his door to freedom closed.

The car came to a stop and both men came out to the back to the truck. One held a gun and the other looked as if he were prepared to grab the blond if he tried to escape.

"Ok Deidara we've arrived. We're going to bring you in don't try to escape or you will be shot." The driver explained.

"I don't need it to be explained to me. I understand what's going to happen if I run. I'm not a retard," the blond growled.

Both men opened the doors and walked Deidara into the building. They walked down a hall to an office that had Dr. Tsunade on the door. Inside the office was a blond woman with two ponytails and a huge bust.

"Holy crap Doc you have a huge bust!" the blond exclaimed.

The blond woman stood up from her seat, walked over to the blond, and punched him in the face leaving a huge bruise on his cheek.

Deidara fell to the floor and stared up at the very terrifying woman in front of him.

"Hey Doc, aren't doctors supposed to heal their patients not almost kill them," the blond asked as he struggled to stand up with the strait jacket on.

"Yeah, it's just that you were being very rude, so I had to knock some sense into you," the terrifying woman explained as she walked to a file cabinet, and opened it searching for a file finding the one she wanted.

She opened it and scanned through it, "So Deidara Iwa you're here because you blew up a school."

"Yup, and I apologize for blowing up the little people and I promise not to do it again. Can I go now." The blond asked politely.

"Deidara just because you apologized doesn't mean you can leave. You have to at least stay for a few years."

"A few years!" the blond exclaimed, "I can't stay that long. I have a life too."

"Don't worry Deidara you'll be very happy here," the terrifying woman promised the blond bomber.

"Now I really feel bad about blowing up the school," the blond thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade explained to Deidara that he would be in the asylum for one and a half years, or until he was better

Tsunade explained to Deidara that he would be in the asylum for one and a half years, or until he was better. His room number was 102 and on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he would have to attend a group where he talked with other people.

Some days he would be allowed to go outside only if he didn't do anything bad, and he would have to take pills daily.

The two men who drove Deidara there walked him to his room, removed the strait jacket, and handed him a white shirt, a pair of white pants, and white slippers.

"Oh great, my favorite color, white," the blond said with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't be a smart ass you brat," the guard growled, "Now get changed and go to dinner.

The guards left Deidara in his room to change. When he changed into his new white clothes he left his room and searched for the cafeteria.

"Stupid guards didn't tell me where the fricken cafeteria was," Deidara complained.

He walked down the hall until he saw a small redhead in a strait jacket with two armed guards by him walking down the hall.

"Excuse me guards can you show me- ,"

"Don't come any closer to the redhead. He's extremely dangerous," the brown haired guard warned.

"He doesn't look that dangerous. He's like my age. I just need to know how to get to the cafeteria," the blond explained.

"Hey kid could you help me get away from these guards?" the redhead asked with a smirk on his face.

The brunette guard jabbed the red head in the gut and the younger boy fell to the floor, "Sasori I doubt that the kid is going to help you."

"Hey he's just a kid," the blond said as he walked over to the guard till he was in front of the taller man.

"This kid killed a whole city and his parents, and he has a split personality," the guard explained to the blond boy.

"I didn't kill my parents!" the redhead yelled at the guard to then be hit in the head with the rifle the guard carried.  
"Stop hitting him!" the blond screamed at the guard.

"You're wasting our time brat move out of the way," the guard commanded.

"Can you at least tell me where the fricken cafeteria is?" the blond asked the rude guards.

"Oh, okay. We were heading there anyway." The guard explained.

"Get up you little shit, or do you want to get hit again," the brunette ordered the redhead.

The redhead named Sasori stood and continued walking down the hall with the guards following behind.

The other guard, a smaller blond, turned to Deidara, "Come on blondie, or do you not want to eat?" the blond guard ordered.

Deidara followed behind sighing in relief that he was finally going to get something to eat.

"You know guard if I didn't have this strait jacket on I'd kill you," Sasori growled as he glared at the brunette guard with a burning hatred.

"If you keep threatening me you won't be allowed to go outside." The brunette stated.

"Whatever," Sasori said as they walked down the hall in silence to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out that the cafeteria was really close to Deidara's room

It turns out that the cafeteria was really close to Deidara's room. So when the guards escorted Sasori and Deidara to the cafeteria Deidara felt humiliated because he couldn't find it when all he had to do was walk farther down the hall and search for a sign that said cafeteria.

"Here you are brat, the cafeteria," the blond guard announced.

"It's Deidara," the blond corrected.

"Okay Whatever."

Deidara walked into the cafeteria and stared at all the crazy people around him. Some were really loud and others were quite and curled up in a ball mumbling to them self.

He walked up to the food counter and grabbed a tray and moved down to see an ugly woman that was serving the food. He stared in disgust at the very grotesque woman, he almost vomited right there. On her name tag it simply said Rose.

Rose scooped up a big spoonful of something that was supposed to be food and spilled it onto Deidara's tray.

The blond boy stared in disgust at the food and could have sworn that he heard it growling at him. He swiftly moved to the trash can and threw it away before his food ate him.

Deidara walked to the salad bar and picked out an apple to eat instead.

"I guess I'll be living on apples for a while," the blond thought as he bit into his apple.

He looked around for the redheaded boy and saw him at a table in the back of the cafeteria with the guards sitting right next to him. The bomber walked to the table and sat in front of the redhead.

Sasori stared in shock at the blond seated in front of him. They had only met for a few minutes and now the blond was following him.

"Why are you sitting next to me, Deidara was it?" the redhead asked, "No one has sat this close to me since I bit off another persons ear."

"You're the only person I know so I'm sitting next to you, okay," the blond boy stated before he took another bite out of his apple.

"You've got guts kid."

"Thanks Sasori. How long have you been here," the blond asked curious about the redheaded boy in front of him.  
"Well I've been here since I was six, so about twelve years."

"You're eighteen!" the blond boy exclaimed, "You look like you're sixteen!"

"I'm small for my age," the redhead explained, "Well how old are you?"

"Same as you, eighteen."

"Okay guys you all can go to the free time room and play games now if you are done with dinner," a person on the intercom announced.

"NO! NO! IT'S THAT VOICE AGAIN!" a girl in the cafeteria screamed.

"It's okay Lamb it's just the person on the intercom," a nurse calmed a little brunette girl.

"Sasori is that girls name really Lamb?" the blond asked.

"No, it's what her name means. Lamb doesn't really like being called by her original name, so everyone just got used to calling her Lamb. She screams that every time the intercom comes on."

"Would you like to go to the game room Sasori?" the blond guard asked Sasori.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some socialization time with other people. Do I get to take the strait jacket off?" he asked politely.

"Will you hurt anyone like last time when we took it off?"

"Hey, that kid deserved it he took my ball away, and he didn't ask to use it," the redhead stated.

The guard frowned, "Sasori you almost ripped off his arm!" the guard exclaimed.

"I promise I won't hurt anyone, and if it makes you feel better Deidara will watch me, okay."

"Fine but I'm not taking it off till we get to the game room."

"Okay. Come on Deidara lets get to the game room so I can get this jacket off," the redhead said as he stood and walked to the exit of the cafeteria with the blond guard and Deidara following.

They walked down the hall with all the other patients past Deidara's room until they were at the end of the hall.

The game room was bigger than the cafeteria and on the side were doors that lead outside probably for when the patients could go outside for fresh air.

"Okay Sasori, I'm going to take off the jacket, okay. You have to promise that you're going to be good okay."

"Okay I promise," the redhead said with a sincere look.

The guard took off the jacket, and Sasori stretched his arms and hands.

"Thanks Riley, you're a cool guy."

Riley said goodbye to Sasori and Deidara and said he would be back when it was time to go to bed.

Once Riley left Sasori grabbed Deidara's hair and petted it.

"You have really nice hair Deidara. I've been wanting to touch it since I first saw you," the smaller boy complemented the blond, "It's so nice and soft."

Deidara blushed at Sasori's action, "Thanks Sasori no Danna."

Sasori removed his hands and stared at the blond with wide eyes, "What did you call me," he asked the blond.

"I called you Danna it means master," the blond explained, "It's like showing respect for another."

"Oh okay. Do you want to play checkers," he asked the blond.

"Sure Danna!" the bomber exclaimed.

The two boys played five games of checkers. Sasori won four and Deidara won the last one because the redhead let him win.

As they were about to play their sixth game two men walked up to them. One was muscular with slicked back silver hair and pink eyes. He wore a pendant with a circle and an upside down triangle in it.

The other man was taller with tan skin and pupiless green eyes. The man also had a mask that covered his mouth and head.

"Hi Hidan and Kakuzu," Sasori greeted the two men.

"Sasori, they finally let you out of the strait jacket?" the silver haired man asked, "Who'd you fuck to get out of it?"

The tan man hit the silver haired man in the back of the head which caused the other to fall on the floor.

"Kakuzu, what the fuck was that for you asshole," Hidan yelled at the taller man.

"Hidan you were being rude to Sasori," Kakuzu answered with a grin at the Jashinist's pain.

"No I'm not. He even lets Paul fuck him," the zealot stated.

Deidara looked toward Sasori, "Danna who's Paul?" the blond asked.

"He's that rude brunette guard that follows Sasori with that blond Riley," Hidan answered.

Sasori glared at the two men with complete hatred. The redhead clenched his fist and it started shaking.

"Sasori please don't get in a fight. I want you to not get in trouble so that you can be allowed to go outside," the blond pleaded.

The redhead unclenched his hand and sighed, "Okay Deidara, I won't."

"Thanks Danna."

"So um Deidara my name is Hidan and this asshole next to me is Kakuzu," Hidan introduced the two earning another hit in the back of the head by Kakuzu.

"What are you guys here for," the blond asked the two men.

"Well I'm here because I sacrificed a lot of people to my god Jashin and I am kind of a psychopath," the silver haired man explained, "and I'm in here because I saw a penny on the ground and kid picked it up, and I killed him because he didn't give me the penny when I asked him for it," Kakuzu finished.

"I understand the sacrificing thing but Kakuzu you killed a kid for a penny!" the blond exclaimed.

"The kid had it coming," Kakuzu explained.

"Okay guys it's getting late. You all need to go to bed," the person on the intercom said.

"IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE THEM STOP!" Lamb screamed again.

"Shut the fuck up, Lamb!" Hidan yelled at the girl.

"Okay Hidan," Lamb giggled at the Jashinist's yelling.

Sasori and Deidara waited for Riley or Paul to bring Danna back to his room.

"Danna?" the blonde asked, "What was Hidan talking about earlier?"

"What are you talking about, Deidara?"

"When he was talking something about Paul and Riley and how they you know d-do s-stuff to y-you," the blond stuttered.

"You mean when he said that they fuck me," the red head said, "Deidara you shouldn't believe anything Hidan says ok."

The blond had an uncertain look on his face, "Ok, whatever you say Danna."

Paul arrived later to take Sasori back. When he saw Sasori without his strait jacket on he ran towards the redhead and pinned him facedown on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing out of your jacket!" he yelled at the redhead.

Sasori just laid still under the guard on top of him.

"Well, what are you doing out of the fricken jacket Akasuna," he repeated again louder.

"I asked Riley to take it off so that I could play," the redhead answered in a monotone voice

Riley walked through the door and stared at the redhead pinned under the other guard, "Paul, what's going on?"

"Riley, did you let Akasuna out of his strait jacket?"

"Yeah, so he could play with other people. By the way Sasori how was your play time?" the blond guard asked.

"It was good I didn't hurt anyone. Even ask Deidara."

Riley looked toward the bomber, "Well Deidara how was Sasori?" he asked politely.

"He sat quietly and played checkers with me," the blond explained.

Riley smiled and looked at Paul, "See he was good now get off the poor kid."

Paul let the redhead get up and glared at the boy with hatred.

"Does this mean that I can have the jacket off for group tomorrow," he asked the blond guard.

"I don't see why not. Now lets head back to your rooms ok."

Paul and Riley took the boys back to their rooms and Sasori was allowed to not have to wear the jacket for group because he was good for free time.

Deidara walked into his room after bidding farewell to his new friend and Riley and climbed into his new bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori walked down the hall with Paul and Riley beside him

Sasori walked down the hall with Paul and Riley beside him.

He felt really bad about lying to Deidara about what Hidan had said about him. The truth was Paul did fuck him, but it isn't really him exactly.

"Riley," the brunette guard started, "I'll take Sasori to his room. You can go to bed, ok."

Riley gave an uncertain face, "Are you sure Paul?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I can take care of the kid, and I'll head to bed after," the brunette assured.

"Alright, goodnight Sasori.Goodnight Paul," the blond said before he left to get some sleep.

Paul looked toward Sasori with a evil grin on his face, "Lets get you to your room Sasori," he said before he grabbed the redheads wrist and pulled him toward the others room.

They were almost there to Sasori's room when the redhead just stopped walking and pulled on Paul's hand.

"What are you waiting for Sasori?" he asked, "You don't usually stop.You usually go faster to get it over with."

The redhead also wondered. Why did he stop?

Then he thought of Deidara and how the blond would feel about this, would he be shocked, worried, or would the bomber hate the redhead because he lied to him?

"It's nothing," the redhead answered and unwillingly walked with Paul towards his room.

The two walked till they found Sasori's room number 352. Paul then pulled the redhead into the others room and closed the door behind them. He pinned Sasori against the wall and forced his lips against the redheads.

Paul tried to slip his tongue into Sasori's mouth but the redhead kept his mouth closed. The brunette becoming frustrated slipped his hand under the others shirt and twisted his nipple causing the redhead to moan giving Paul an opportunity to slip his tongue in.

He moved Sasori to the bed and pulled out of the kiss with a panting redhead looking up at him with lust in his eyes.

"So Sasori where's Sori?" he asked.

"Please Paul I don't want that monster here," the redhead pleaded.

"What's wrong with having him here? Is it because every time he is here you can't control yourself," the brunette smirked.

"You only do this to me because you love that monster!" Sasori yelled at the older boy.

"Yeah, usually he's taken control by now."

"Sasori," a voice in his head said, "Let me out so I can play."

Sasori knew exactly who it was. It was none other than Sori.

Like Paul had said earlier that day Sasori had a split personality that was named Sori. Sori was actually the one responsible for killing the whole city it wasn't Sasori's fault at all.

"No I won't let you out not tonight."

"Is it because of that blond Deidara?" he asked.

"…," the redhead went silent.

"See, I knew it. You like that blond boy," Sori pressed.

While the two were having their argument Paul decided he had to get Sori to take control the only way he could. He had to distract the small redhead.

Still in their argument Sasori did not suspect what Paul was about to do. Paul pulled the redhead into a heated kiss and slipped his tongue in.

Sasori surprised at Paul's action gave the monster Sori a chance to slip out and take control of the boy.

With Sasori locked away the redheads normal muddy brown eyes changed to a dark coal black.

Sori wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and kissed him back running his fingers through the brunette's hair. He pulled away and stared into the others brown eyes.

Paul noticing the change in eye color hugged the small redhead tightly and they both pulled away a moment later.

"It was a good idea to get Sasori distracted so that I could get out," the redhead said with an evil grin.

"Thanks Sori, it really sucks you have to be stuck inside that kids head all day, the brunette said, frowning.

"It's okay I enjoy messing with his head most of the day," Sori chuckled, "Now can we start I'm really horny," he whimpered with pleading eyes.

"Then lets get started," the older boy smirked.

Sori slipped his hands around the boy's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss while the boy on top of him slipped his hands under the redhead's shirt and pulled it over his head to show his torso.

Paul pulled out of the kiss and kissed down the boy's jaw till he reached the smaller boys neck. He gently nipped on his neck making the boy moan and left hickies.

Sori moved his hands to the brunette's shirt and slipped it off so that he wouldn't be the only person shirtless. He slipped his skilled hands to Paul's pants and unzipped them then pulled the others pants off leaving him in only his boxers.

The brunette sat up and stared at the beautiful boy underneath him. He'd wished so much that it would always be Sori in control instead of the body's true owner.

He ripped off his uke's pants and boxers and moved his face till he faced Sori's erect member. The older boy took the younger's member and sucked on the head and then deep throated the boy.

Sori gripped the sheets and moaned at the immense pleasure he was receiving from his lover. He felt he was going to blow any second, but didn't want the pleasure to end so soon.

"Ahhh! Paul I'm g-gonna c-cum," the boy moaned.

Paul hummed on the boy's member wanting the boy to release soon.

"Ohhh Paul!" the redheaded boy moaned as he released into the older boy's mouth.

Paul moved up to Sori's mouth and kissed the younger boy making him blush at tasting himself.

Beep beep beep.

Paul frowned at the sound of his cell phone, got off the boy, and retrieved his phone from his pants. He stared at the ID and flipped it open and read the text that was sent.

What is taking so long?

-Riley

Paul looked back at a very confused naked Sori on the bed.

"I'm sorry Sori, I have to head back. Riley is getting worried and I don't want him to suspect anything," he said as he pulled his pants back on and retrieved his shirt.

"It's ok Paul, maybe next time," the disappointed boy spoke putting all of his own clothes back on.

Paul had all his clothes back on and headed out the redhead's door to return to his own room where all the other guards were to sleep, but before he walked back he locked the boys door and left.

Sori sat in the bed and talked to the only person he could talk to, Sasori.

"Sasori, you can take control again Paul's gone so there's nothing to do," he said before he went into the back of Sasori' brain, where he always was.

Sasori gained control of his body once again. He laid down on his bed and faced the wall.

"Deidara, I'm sorry," the depressed redhead thought before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara awoke to a banging on his door, "Wake the hell up you dumbass

Deidara awoke to a banging on his door, "Wake the hell up you dumbass!"

The blond stood up from his bed and walked to his door opening it to see the silver haired man from yesterday.

"I'm sorry who are you again," he asked the Jashinist with a look of confusion on his face.

"It's Hidan you dumb fucker!" he screamed at the blond.

"You didn't have to scream at me you asshole. I'm not deaf!" Deidara yelled back at the masochist.

"Hey blondie, instead of arguing like an old married couple all day I came here to tell you it's time for breakfast," he explained.

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me Hidan," the blonde said as he closed his door and walked pass the Jashinist to go to breakfast.

Deidara walked to the cafeteria with Hidan walking behind.

When they reached the cafeteria they saw Kakuzu. He was standing outside the cafeteria with that crazy girl that screams every time the intercom comes on, Lamb.

"-and that is how you steel money from a bank without getting caught," he explained to the brunette girl who was looking at the floor.

Deidara walked up to Lamb and stared at her because she looked as if she was more interested in the floor than what the banker was saying.

"Hey Lamb are you ok," the blond asked worried, but she still remained still. Until he noticed she was asleep.

Hidan pushed Deidara out of the way, "Lamb wake the fuck up!" he yelled directly into her ear.

Lamb covered her abused ears and glared at Hidan, "What is it Hidan?" she asked angrily.

"You fell asleep during one of Kakuzu's lectures, again."

"Yeah, it was getting boring so I took a nap," she explained.

The younger girl stared at Deidara with curiosity.

"Hi Deidara, nice to meet you," she said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you too," he said, "Why are you acting so normal now," he asked confused.

"I'm not always crazy Deidara," she explained, "Sometimes I can be normal like most of you guys."

"Ok, I guess that's true. Lets get some breakfast now."

They walked into the cafeteria and Deidara walked over to the fruit table to get his apple. It was better than what Rose was serving.

"I wonder where Danna is," he thought as he bit into the apple.

Speaking of the redhead he walked through the doors with no straight jacket and Riley behind him.

Deidara walked over to the redhead and noticed he looked kind of tired as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Danna are you ok," he asked in a worried tone.

Sasori turned his head away and didn't answer the blond, and walked past the blond to get his food.

Deidara felt sad at being ignored by his Danna. It made him feel as if his heart was being ripped in two.

The blond walked to their table and sat down where Hidan, Kakuzu, and Lamb were sitting eating the food Rose had served.

"This stuff taste like shit," Hidan complained as he spit it out on the floor.

Sasori walked over to the table and sat between Lamb and Riley, and ate his food.

When breakfast was over the intercom came on explaining the morning announcements.

"Okay guys will the 9:00 a.m. group go to group now," the woman asked.

"IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN! THEY JUST WON'T STOP!" Lamb screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LAMB!" Hidan yelled at the girl across the table from him.

"Well you five are all in that group so lets go," Riley said as he stood up and escorted the five to their group.

The group was kind of big. There were only three other patients in the group besides them.

The first was a boy who looked around Deidara and Sasori's age, he had black eyes, and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Sitting next to him was a strange looking boy wearing an orange swirly mask, and he had spikey black hair. The third person there was a girl wearing a strait jacket that looked around Lamb's age. She had brown hair and almost had the same haircut as Deidara but it was shoulder length and covered her right eye instead.

"There you are Kira, where were you at breakfast," Lamb asked the other girl.

"They wouldn't let me because I stabbed a guard with a fork, again," she explained frowning.

"That has got to be against the law. They can't just let a patient starve," Lamb said.

"It's fine, I can go days without eating a thing," she said, "By the way who's the dude with almost the same haircut as me," she asked staring at Deidara.

"Oh, that's Deidara he's here because he blew up a school," Lamb explained.

"Hi Deidara, my name is Kira. It's nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

BAM!

The door to the room slammed open hitting Hidan in the face, "What the fuck dude!" Hidan yelled at the blue haired woman that came through the door.

The woman in the door way had blue hair tied in a neat bun wearing blue eyeliner and a white doctor's coat and was holding a clipboard.

"Ok group my name is Konan, and if you dare piss me off I will fucking kill you," she said glaring at the group of patients in front of her.

"Yes mam," they all said in unison except Itachi and Riley.

"Well Konan, you obviously have this under control so I'll leave," Riley said leaving as fast as he could, letting Konan lock the door behind him.

"Ok guys, all of you take a seat and we'll start."

Everyone took a seat not wanting to be killed by the scary blue haired woman.

"Why are almost all the women here scary," Deidara asked himself.

All the seats were arranged in a circle. Going clockwise it was Itachi, Tobi, Kira, Deidara, Lamb, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Konan.

"Ok so today we have a new member to the group. Deidara, would you please introduce yourself to the group, and tell us something about yourself," she gestured to Deidara.

"Hi my name is Deidara, I like to blow shit up," he gestured his arms as an explosion and then sat down.

"Ok, thank you Deidara." Konan said,

"Ok so because Deidara is new everyone please introduce yourself and say something about yourself," the blue haired woman started, "Itachi, you can go first."

Itachi sighed and said, "Hi, my name is Itachi, and I hate my little brother."

"My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!" the masked boy next to him practically yelled.

"Hello Deidara, my name is Kira and if you ever cross me I will fucking kill you," she threatened the blond boy who was probably pissing his pants from fear.

four introductions later (because I'm lazy)

"Ok you all didn't really tell anything about yourselves, but we're going to continue anyways," Konan said giving them a creepy smile.

"So Deidara why are you here anyways?" she asked the boy.

"I killed a whole elementary school and the houses around i- wait shouldn't you already know that," he asked.

"I did know that I just wanted to make sure," the blue haired woman said drawing on her clipboard.

"This is going to take a while," Deidara thought.

after many more pointless questions

"Will the 10:00 a.m. group please go to group please."

"IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" Lamb screamed, "THEY WON'T STOP!"

"DON'T YOU EVR SHUT UP!" Hidan asked yelling at her again.

"STOP YELLING AT HER HIDAN OR I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF," Kira yelled at him making him shut up.

Riley knocked on the door letting Konan let him in so he could take Sasori and Deidara. The three boys walked down the hall to wherever they were to go next that day.

Deidara stared at his Danna wondering why the redhead was ignoring him so much.

"Sasori no Danna, why are you ignoring me so much today? Did I do something to make you mad," he asked with pleading eyes.

Sasori stared at the blond next to him. He didn't want to tell the blond about how he had lied to him, or what really went on between him and Paul.

"You didn't do anything Deidara. I'm just not really in the mood to talk today, ok," he explained.

"Ok, Danna," Deidara said in a sad tone as they walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Riley, why is it that this asylum has such high security," Deidara asked, the blond guard.

"I think it's because there are a lot of patients here that have killed a lot of people, and they just need to be watched more than regular patients," he explained.

Now that Deidara had thought about it most of the patients he knew here have at least killed more than a dozen people.

"If this place has so many killers why does such a kind person like you work here?" the bomber asked, staring at the other teen.

"Well I wanted a job that would be interesting, so I decided to work here," he said, giving the other a warm smile.

The three boys walked farther down the hall to the game room. There weren't as many patients as the day before probably because of group.

"If you guys are behaved today you can go outside, okay," Riley said, before leaving the game room.

"Danna what do you want to do?"

"I don't care," Sasori said, walking over to the corner of the room sitting and curling up in a ball.

Deidara sat beside the redheaded boy staring at him with a worried face. "Danna, are you sure that you're alright," he asked.

Sasori turned his head away from the wall and stared at the blond with sad eyes. He raised his hand to the blond's cheek rubbing it lightly. "I'm fine Deidara; I just want to rest a little because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Ok Danna I'll just let you rest," he said, before walking over to play checkers with Hidan who had just entered the room with Lamb and Kira behind him.

"Hey Hidan, what took you so long to get here?" he asked the Jashinist.

"Konan kept me and these two behind to apologize to each other for cussing, and it took a while," he explained.

"Well we would have left sooner if this fucker would have just let it go and apologized," Kira growled, glaring at Hidan.

Sasori sat in the corner quietly. Riley had told him earlier that morning that Paul had gone away for a few days to watch a patient that they couldn't put in the asylum. Sori hadn't been as excited, but he didn't whine to much about it.

"It's a shame Paul can't be here. I miss him a lot, but I'm sure you're happy that your ass can get a break." Sori said, snickering.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sasori asked.

"The only way I could leave you alone Sasori is if I could get my own body."

"That would be a nightmare," Sasori said, thinking of the havoc Sori could do on the world.

"Since Paul isn't here can I play with that blond boy?" Sori asked.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Deidara," Sasori growled.

"We'll see about that Sasori."

As Deidara was playing checkers with Hidan a pink haired nurse walked up to Lamb and Kira while they were playing chess. "Hello Lamb and Kira, do you remember me?" she asked, smirking.

"Sakura Haruno," they both said in unison, glaring at her.

Lamb whispered something into Kira's ear, and pulled away. As Sakura was about to walk away Lamb jumped from her seat attacking Sakura. She punched her multiple times in the head and scratched her arms.

"Ok guys you may go outside if you would like," the woman on the intercom said.

Lamb let go of Sakura and grabbed her own head shutting her eyes tight, "IT'S THOSE VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP!" she screamed.

Three guards one of them Riley and a nurse came into the room. Two guards held Lamb down while Riley injected something into her arm, and she calmed down mumbling curses and then fell asleep.

The nurse took Sakura away to tend to her injuries. Sakura's head was bleeding and she had a lot of deep cuts from Lamb scratching her.

Riley carried Lamb out of the room with the two guards behind.

Kira picked up the knocked over chess pieces the best she could (because of the straitjacket) and walked over to where Deidara and Hidan were playing.

"Kira, what was that all about, and what did Lamb tell you?" Deidara asked.

"Well you see Lamb really hates Sakura because of something that happened in the past, and she told me not to beat the crap out of Sakura for revenge when she gets isolated for attempting to kill a nurse." She explained.

"How long will she be in isolation?" Deidara asked.

"It depends on how good she is," Kira said.

"Can we go outside now?" Hidan asked.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO TALK TO DEIDARA?!" Kira yelled at Hidan.

"DON'T YELL AT ME BITCH!" Hidan yelled back.

Deidara walked away from the two yelling patients, and walked over to his Danna in the corner. "Danna we can go outside," Deidara said.

"Ok Deidara," Sasori said, walking outside. When they both got outside the Sasori glared at the sun's rays from lack of going outside.

The outside area of the asylum had grass and trees and there were at least five or six guards.

"Wow Danna this place is great," Deidara said, before being pulled away by Sasori.

Sasori pulled Deidara to a part of the garden away from the guards and the other patients view.

"Danna what are we doing here?" the blond asked.

"It's a part of the asylum where I can be alone and think," he said, lying on his back.

"Can't you also be alone in your room," Deidara asked.

Sasori sighed and sat up looking the blond in the eye, "Deidara, I want to tell you something."

"Sasori don't you dare." Sori warned.

"Why not Sori?" He asked.

"Because I'll stop you before you can," he said.

"No you won't." Sasori said, "Deidara, I wanted to tell you th-," but he was cut off by Sori.

"I warned you Sasori," Sori said, before taking control of the redhead.

Deidara watched Sasori grab his head and close his eyes. "Danna are you ok," he asked.

Sori lifted his head and stared at the blond in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine Dei," he said.

Deidara looked at 'Sasori' and noticed his eyes were black instead of his regular brown eyes. "Danna, your eyes are a different color."

Thinking fast to distract the blond Sori pulled Deidara onto him pulling him into a kiss. The blond gasped at the sudden contact letting the redhead to dive his tongue into Deidara's warm cavern. The blond pushed Sori away from him staring in shock at the redhead. "Danna what are you doing?!" he asked.

"You know Dei you really turn me on when you call me Danna," Sori said, licking his lips.

"Danna why are you acting so different," Deidara asked.

"I'm not acting; I'm always like this when I like someone."

"Damnit Sori let me out!" Sasori yelled.

Completely ignoring Sasori, Sori climbed into Deidara's lap and nuzzled into the blonde's chest, wrapping his arms around the other. "You're really warm Dei-chan."

Deidara blushed a deep red and wrapped his arms around the small redhead. "He's really cute, but he's never been like this before. Just this morning he was ignoring me." Deidara thought.

Both teens sat in that position with a helpless to Sasori watch as Sori cuddled with Deidara. It made the redhead think he was to weak to overcome Sori.

"Ok patients please come inside for lunch," the woman on the intercom said.

Deidara and Sori separated and went inside for lunch.

"Ok Sasori, you can take control again, but if you try and tell the blond you know what will happen," Sori warned.

Sasori and Deidara met up with Hidan and Kira at the cafeteria. It wasn't as crowded as it was in the morning or in the evening. It was probably because patients wanted to do other stuff besides eat in the afternoon.

"Hey guys, what did you two do outside," Deidara asked.

"Well we played rock paper scissors until I played dynamite against her rock, and she said there was no dynamite and we started arguing." Hidan explained.

Today Rose was serving something that looked more disgusting than yesterday. Instead of green slop it was grey slop and like Rose's many other dishes it was moving. Deidara got his apple and went to his table with Sasori, Hidan, and Kira. Riley and Lamb were already sitting there. Lamb was now wearing a straitjacket, and she had her head on the table. She looked really tired.

"Are you okay Lamb," Kira asked, worried about her friend.

"She's fine, she's just really drowsy after the injection," Riley explained.

Deidara watched as Hidan's food started to move so Hidan stabbed it with his fork, but it still moved, "It won't die," Hidan said, stabbing it continuously.

When Deidara finished his apple he left the cafeteria to go to his room to take a nap, but he couldn't help wonder why Sasori was acting so weird when they got outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara walked down a dark hallway

Deidara walked down a dark hallway. He was still in the asylum and was around where he'd first met Sasori. The place was a little to quite than it usually is at night in an asylum. Usually you're supposed to hear people screaming all night.

The blond walked till he heard moaning behind a door. He looked up to see the number 352 written on the door.

He opened the door to see Sasori lying completely naked on his bed stroking his hard erection. "Deidara, I want you inside of me," he said, whimpering.

"Holy crap he's so hot," Deidara thought, blood trickling down his nose.

Sasori stood and walked to Deidara, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. Deidara noticed that Sasori's eyes were the same color black as when they were outside earlier.

"Wh-," Deidara began, but was cut off by Sasori pulling him into a kiss. Sasori tangled his fingers in blond hair moaning.

"This isn't right!" Deidara thought, his eyes wide. He pushed Sasori away and stared at the smaller boy confused.

"What's wrong Deidara?" Sasori asked, cocking his head also confused.

"I don't get you Sasori. You're someone else," Deidara said.

"Don't worry Dei you'll understand soon," the redhead said before Deidara woke up in his bed.

Deidara sat in his bed wondering what Sasori had meant.

"If patients would like to do art please come to the crafts room," the woman on the intercom said.

After hearing the word art Deidara rose from his bed and ran for the crafts room, which he remembered was right next to the game room.

When he reached the crafts room he dove straight for the clay. There were piles of clay enough for Deidara to never become bored. "This is heaven," Deidara thought, molding a small scorpion and then realized what he just made.

"Damnit! I can't stop thinking about Sasori," he thought, squishing the scorpion with his hand molding it into a bird instead.

Once he finished his bird he looked around to see if any one else in the asylum were artists besides him. He noticed that a lot of patients were actually really good. Probably because most crazy people have vivid imaginations and they like to express themselves in art.

Deidara watched most of the painters because of the many colors they put in the painting. He noticed a straitjacket less Kira was one of them she was painting a black tree with grey clouds and there were flowers, but they were all dead. "Nice picture what is it called," Deidara asked.

"It's called 'A World of Death'." She said, smiling at her masterpiece.

"Um…okay, that's a pretty good title," Deidara said, anime sweat dropping.

Deidara walked away from the painters to a table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He sketched a small pond with lily pads, cat tails, and a few bugs and frogs.

"Hey Deidara, that's a really nice picture," a tired female voice said, behind Deidara.

Deidara turned his head to see Riley and very tired Lamb standing behind him. "Wow Lamb, you look like crap," the blond patient said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah maybe next time I kick Sakura's ass I should probably calm down after or else they give me a shot."

"Wait a minute weren't you supposed to be put in isolation?" Deidara asked.

"Well because she was provoked by Sakura she is getting a lighter punishment, so I'll be watching her instead of her regular nurse Puri," Riley explained.

"Which I don't mind at all," Lamb said, leaning slightly on Riley. "Riley can you please take this straitjacket off so I can draw," she asked.

"Sure," the blond guard said, taking off the straitjacket.

Lamb took a seat next to Deidara grabbing a pencil and paper sketching. After thirty minutes she finished and Deidara had drawn a second picture of an explosion. Lamb had drawn people in gas masks dancing and there was a band playing on the stage.

"Isn't that My Chemical Romance?" Riley asked, looking at Lamb's picture.

"Of course it is. Those guys rock," Lamb said, finishing it by drawing her signature of a black rose at the bottom.

"Hey where is Sasori? Aren't you supposed to watch him?" Deidara asked Riley.

"He doesn't really need to be watched that much since you came around. He's pretty mellow now." Riley said.

"When and where are we supposed to bathe?" Deidara asked, curious as to when he was going to get to bathe.

"Don't worry Deidara, you'll know when to bathe, and I'll show you where it is when it's time." Riley said, reassuringly.

"Will all patients come to the game room so that they may take their pills." The woman on the intercom said.

"IT'S THOSE VOICES MAKE THEM STOP, PLEASE!" Lamb screamed, covering her ears.

"You're definitely going to need your pills today," Riley said, getting the straitjacket and putting it on Lamb.

"You coming Kira," Deidara asked.

"Sure," she said, finishing her picture and getting up to leave with the other three.

Once they arrived at the game room they got in line for their pills. "How does this work?" Deidara asked Kira who was in front of him.

"Well all you have to do is wait in line, when you're next because we all get different pills, give Puri your name and she'll give you your pills and a cup of water.

Puri the girl that was giving pills had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, wearing what all nurses wear, and she had a bored look.

"Name?" she asked Deidara.

"Deidara Iwa," he said, getting his pills and water.

Deidara walked to a table where Sasori, Hidan, Riley, and Lamb were sitting. He sat between his Danna and Hidan.

"Hello Deidara how are you today," Hidan asked, smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hidan," Deidara asked.

"Don't worry Deidara he's always like that. He gets happy pills to help him with his anger," Sasori explained.

"I liked him better when he was cursing," Lamb said, struggling to get her pills.

"Where is Kira," Sasori asked, helping Lamb with her pills.

Lamb swallowed her pills dry thinking, "She said something about taking care of something important."

Riley looked at the clock and noticed the time. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out ear plugs putting them in Lambs ears.

"If you're done with your pills you may go back to your group or any other activity you were in," the woman on the intercom said.

Lamb sat completely still not saying a word. "Why didn't you just do that every time the intercom would come on?" Deidara asked.

"Because if Lamb were to scream after the patients had their pills the patients that get pills to calm them down would get a little out of control. So it's important that Lamb doesn't scream when patients have pills." Riley explained.

Sasori stood from his seat going outside, and Deidara followed behind like a lost puppy.

Deidara followed the redhead to his hidden spot behind the bush. Sasori was sitting his legs pulled to his chest.

"Danna are you alright," the blond asked, sitting next to the redhead.

"What am I supposed to tell him," Sasori thought.

"Well you could tell him you're fine, or you could try telling him about me, again," Sori suggested.

"Deidara, I'm fi-," Sasori began, but was cut off by the blond.

"No Danna, you're not fine. There is something wrong. What is it," Deidara asked, giving the redhead a worried look.

"I have a spl-," Sasori began, but was stopped by Sori. (Poor Sasori he's being interrupted a lot today)

"No you're not Sasori," Sori said, taking control.

Sasori grabbed his head trying to stay in control of his own body. "I'm not going to let you take control Sori," Sasori sad, pushing Sori away.

"Danna are you alright," the blond asked.

"Deidara, what I wanted to tell you was that I have a split personality. I tried telling you earlier today but Sori stopped me. He can sometimes take control of my body." Sasori explained.

Deidara sat quietly taking in all the stuff Sasori had just told him.

"But how did you get to meet Sori and when did it start happening?" Deidara asked.

"It all started years ago when I was younger. Sometime before that city and all those people were killed including my parents." Sasori began, telling Deidara about the worst day of his life.

* * *

A/N

Here it is chapter seven. Sorry it took so long I had writers block on this one. I promise to get chapter eight out faster.


	8. Chapter 8

12 years ago Sasori age 6

Sasori was playing in the back yard with his favorite marionettes. He was playing out Little Red Riding Hood.

"Sasori, can you come in dear it's time for dinner," a beautiful brown haired woman called her son from the backdoor.

Sasori set down his puppets and ran to the back door, going inside to sit at the dinner table where his father already was awaiting for dinner. He looked toward his son smiling. "Hey Sasori," he said.

The young redhead sat next to his father also waiting for his mother to bring the dinner.

The brunette woman walked to the table setting down the food, and served it to her husband and son then serving herself. "Let me know how it tastes," she said, sitting down to eat. (A/N You can choose whatever you want the food to be)

* * *

After dinner and the dishes were done they all sat in the living room. Sasori's mother and father reading and Sasori was playing with his puppets. As their grandfather clock struck nine it rang meaning it was time for Sasori to go to bed.

Young Sasori yawned and laid down falling asleep on the floor, tired from today's activities.

Sasori's mother marked her page in her book and walked to Sasori scooping him up and carried him to his room with his father following behind. They laid the boy on his bed tucking him in, and his mother kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sasori," they both said, before closing the door and walked to their own room to sleep.

* * *

Later that night Sasori awoke to a crash coming from the living room. He crawled out of bed and walked into the living room to see two men. One was big and had dark brown hair, and the other was small but lean with black hair.

The black haired one noticed Sasori and grabbed the boy pushing him against the wall, pulling a knife to his stomach. "If you say a word kid I'm going to cut you open and gut you like a fish." He warned, pushing the knife into the boy's gut careful not to cut him.

The man tied Sasori's arms and legs, and threw him into the corner to continue robbing the house.

Sasori heard his mother gasp as her and his father came into the room to see their son tied up and two unknown men in their house.

Both men tackled Sasori's parents tying them up also.

As the men finished they gathered their sacks and looked at the tied up family in front of them. "What should we do with them?" the brunette haired man asked.

The black haired man looked at them and pulled out his gun aiming it at Sasori's head.

"Please! Don't kill my son, please," Sasori's mother begged, crying.

The man pulled the gun away and looked at the woman with a questioning look. "Why shouldn't we," he asked.

"He won't tell anyone," Sasori's father said.

"Fine we won't kill your kid," the man growled, and pointed the gun at Sasori's father. "I'll kill you two instead." He said before pulling the trigger shooting the red haired man in the chest, watching him fall to the ground dead.

As the man finished with the redheaded man he pointed the gun at Sasori's mother pulling the trigger once more shooting her as well, her corpse falling on top of her husband's.

Sasori sat wide eyed and speechless covered in his parent's blood.

The brunette man walked to Sasori and kicked him in the stomach. "Goodnight, you little shit," he said, before Sasori slipped into darkness.

"Sasori, wake up," someone said shaking the boy.

Sasori opened his eyes to see a boy that looked exactly like him except the boy had coal black eyes and was naked

"Who are you," Sasori asked, sitting up and noticing his surroundings. He was in a dark place where the only thing he could see was the boy in front of him.

"Well my name is Sori, and I've been in the back of your head since you were born," he explained.

"If you have been here since I was born then why are you here now?" he asked.

"You see before now I was locked in the back of your head, and since those bad men killed your parents I just came out," Sori said, smiling.

"Oh," Sasori said, thinking about what had just happened. "So it did really happen?" the boy asked.

"Yes, it all happened and I know how you must feel right now," Sori said.

Sasori lifted his head and looked at Sori. "What?" he asked the other redheaded boy.

"You feel sad and angry, and the only thing that can make the sadness go away Sasori is if you get revenge." Sori said, smirking.

"There is no way that I could find them," Sasori said.

"You may not be able to find them, but I can Sasori," Sori said, smiling.

"How?" Sasori asked, curious.

"All that you have to do Sasori is let me take control of your body, and just sit and watch the fireworks," the nude redhead said, chuckling. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, reaching his hand out waiting for Sasori to shake it.

Sasori sat uncertain but decided that is was the only way to avenge his parents. "Okay Sori," he said, shaking the others hand.

As Sasori shook Sori hand the naked redhead took control of Sasori's body for the first time.

Sori opened his eyes to see Sasori's parents on the ground. He wiggled around trying to sit up. Once he was sitting up he maneuvered his arms so that his tied hands were in front of him instead of behind his back.

He bit at the ropes tearing them off and then untied his legs. "How did you do that?" Sasori asked.

"I can make your body pretty flexible. It isn't that hard," Sori said, smirking.

Sori left the house and started running north toward the city. He ran to an old warehouse. "This is it," Sori said.

"How did you know where they were," Sasori asked.

"It wasn't that hard I just followed their scent." Sori explained, happy with his abilities.

Sori walked into the men's hideout not even bothering to hide. He walked down the hall till he heard the black haired man's voice. The redhead quietly got on his hands and knees and crawled into the room until he made it to a table, and he noticed that the black haired man's knife was on it.

He grabbed the knife and crawled around till he was hidden behind boxes. The redhead jumped from behind the boxes, grabbing the two men's attention.

"What the hel-," the black haired man started, but was cut off from Sori jumping on him, putting the knife to his neck.

"How does it feel now being the one with a knife to his neck," he asked, slitting the man's jugular vein letting his blood spray on Sori's face.

Sori stood up and was abruptly rammed into boxes by the brunette man. "You little shit, you killed my partner!" he yelled, kicking Sori.

"Your partner killed my parents!" he yelled back, jumping on the man stabbing him under the neck and pulled the knife down cutting the man open.

"That felt good," Sori said, taking the mans blood and rubbing it all over his skin and clothing.

"Well now that my parents are avenged let me take control again," Sasori said.

"No, there is still much to do," Sori said, standing up with the knife in his hand.

"Sori you killed my parents killers and I'm grateful, but it's time that you go back." Sasori said.

"Dammit Sasori, there is still a lot much to do in one night." Sori growled, running out of the ware house.

Through the night Sori went into everyone's house killing everyone in sight. He killed men, women, children, anyone. They were all killed in a slow and painful way, and there was much blood. (A/N I don't have enough time to write everyone's death, sorry)

After many hours of slaying he moved to the last house. It was small and white with a green door. He moved into the house quietly walking to what was the parent's room, quietly he moved to their bed and stabbed the man in the chest carving a heart. The man screaming in pain

The wife awoke to her husband's screaming and looked toward Sori horrified. "What an evil child," she said.

"Mommy what is going on?" a young girl in the doorway asked.

The woman looked toward Sori frightened. "Please, don't kill my daughter," she begged.

Looking at the pitiful woman in front of him he gripped the knife tightly, and stabbed the woman in the gut twisting the knife. He swiftly pulled the knife up cutting her open and watched her guts spill out on the sheets, hearing the little girl scream at the sight.

Sori jumped off the bed and walked to the girl that was now on her knees crying and looking up at the boy. The redheaded boy lifted the knife and slit the girl's neck killing her quickly.

As Sori walked out the door he came face to face with the police. "Freeze put your hands up in the air now!" a tall man ordered.

Sori gripped the knife tightly and ran at the men hoping to get away, but was shot with a sleeping dart making the redhead fall to the ground slipping into darkness.

Once again Sasori and Sori met in the darkness. Sasori tackled the naked redhead strangling him. "Why did you do that?!" Sasori screamed.

"I did it because all of those people were scum just like those men that killed your parents," Sori explained, kicking the redhead off of him.

"Sori you killed children and you killed seniors!" Sasori yelled.

"Yeah the children would grow up to become criminals and the seniors have done bad things in the past. What I did was merely justice." Sori explained.

"What you did was murder!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Mr. Akasuna wake up," a man said, shaking Sasori's body.

Sasori woke up handcuffed to a chair in a white room with a man sitting in front of him. "What is this place?" Sasori asked.

"Sasori you are at an asylum for killing a whole city including your parents," the man explained.

"I didn't kill my parents!" Sasori yelled.

"Then who did?" the man asked, writing on his clipboard.

"They were two men one had black hair and was skinny while the other was big with dark hair." Sasori described the two men that killed his parents.

"Ok," the man said, getting up and opening the door letting two guards and a child in in.

One man was a lean brunette man with a goatee, the other man had dark purple hair, and the boy looked about a few years older than Sasori and he had brown hair.

"Come on you brat!" the brunette man commanded, pulling Sasori out of the chair.

Sasori walked beside the brunette kid wondering why a child was here. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Sasori asked the brunette boy.

"For school we were to go to work with our parent today so I'm here with my dad, and my name is Paul," the boy said.

"My name is Sasori," the redhead said.

"I know who you are; you're that kid that killed a whole city. You killed everyone including children, and for doing that you are scum," Paul growled, glaring at Sasori.

"Hey Sasori, that brunette kid is pretty cute," Sori said, chuckling.

"How can you like him he's so rude," Sasori said.

The guards walked Sasori to a bathing room where he could wash off from Sori's killing spree. "Ok kid, take off your clothes and wash that blood off." The purple haired guard told the younger boy.

Sasori stripped himself of his bloody clothes and walked into the room turning on the shower letting the warm water spray his body. The blood was dry but Sasori had managed to scrub it off with the soap the guard had given him.

Once he was done bathing he poked his head out from the door keeping his waist down concealed from the guards. "Can I have my clothes?" Sasori asked.

The purple haired guard gave Sasori a white t shirt, long white pants, and matching white slippers. He pulled the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on brat," the brunette man ordered.

The guards took Sasori to room number 352. Before he walked into his room he asked the guards one thing. "How long will I be here?"

"You'll be here for a very long time," the brunette man said pushing Sasori into the room locking it behind the boy

Sasori looked at the white room and walked to his new bed realizing how tired he was, laid down, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry this took so long. I was working on another fic, but you guys wanted this chapter so I typed it out as fast as I could. You'll see Deidara's reaction in the next chapter.

Just to let you guys know next week updates may be slow because I'm going to some art classes, but that should be good because I get most of my ideas when I socialize with pplz.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sasori finished his story, Deidara was completely awestruck

As Sasori finished his story, Deidara was completely awestruck. "Poor Danna," the blond cried, pulling his Danna into a hug.

Sasori dug his head into the blonde's chest hugging him back. "Thank you Deidara," the redhead said.

Deidara rubbed the younger boy's back comforting the other. "Wait, if Sori is the one that killed those people then why doesn't he have as much as a bloodlust?" Deidara asked.

"Well since I got older he got introduced to sex so he liked it better than killing people." The redhead explained.

"Hey Deidara, Sasori it's tim-," Lamb started, but noticed Sasori in Deidara's lap. "If I had a camera right now I would totally take pictures of this, oh and it's time for your shower. She finished, leaving.

"How does Lamb know about this place?" Deidara asked, confused.

"I don't know," the redhead said, shrugging.

"So where's the shower?" the blonde asked.

"I'll show you the way."

Both boys stood and walked back inside, heading to the showers. "So Danna what are we going to do about Sori?" the blond asked.

"Hey, I'm still here," Sori said.

"I don't know Dei, I guess I'll have to live with him forever in this asylum," Sasori said.

"But Danna I'm only going to be here for a year and a half. I want to be here with you." the blond said.

Sasori blushed and turned his head away from the blond, "Why would you say that?" the redhead asked.

"Because Danna I think I may like you." The blond said.

"I like you too, Dei," Sasori said, blushing.

"Aww Danna you're so cute when you blush," Deidara said, giggling making the redhead blush a deeper red.

Once they reached the bathroom they waited in a short line for the shower. "Why doesn't everyone just take a shower at the same time?"

"Because well jail has problems with rape and we have problems with killing others in the shower." Sasori explained.

After both had taken showers they went to the game room to play cards with the others excluding Kakuzu, Kira and Riley.

"Where the fuck is Kira?!" Hidan asked. "I miss arguing with her."

"I told you earlier she is busy." Lamb explained.

with Kira

In a dark art room Kira sat painting a portrait of something in front of her. "I'm almost done." She said, finishing up.

"Okay we're done," she said, admiring her finished painting.

What she painted was a very detailed picture of a beaten up and gagged Sakura tied to a chair.

Kira walked up to Sakura and removed the gag, "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"It's because you're a bitch," she said, untying Sakura. "If you tell a soul you'll be disposed of very quickly."

"How will you know?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I have my sources, and if you try to get rid of me your punishment will be more severe." The brunette said, opening the door and letting Sakura out. "What do you say if they ask where your injuries came from?"

"I fell down the stairs because I'm a stupid bitch." She said, crying.

"Good, you may leave." Kira said, leaving the room to see what the others were up to.

with the others

After playing a few games it was Sasori 2 wins, Deidara 3 wins, Lamb 3 wins, and Hidan 0 wins.

"Wow Hidan, you suck at this game," Deidara said, shuffling the deck.

"Hey Deidara," Lamb asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there something wrong with your left eye? I mean you always have it covered." Lamb said.

Deidara sighed and lifted the curtain of blonde hair showing his left eye perfectly intact, "Does this answer your question," he asked.

"Oh okay I just thought that you had an abusive parent or something," Lamb said.

"Oh no, I've haven't met my parents in thirteen years."

"Who did you live with?" Sasori asked.

"Lived on the street and learned how to make bombs," he explained.

"That sounds cool," Lamb said.

Kira walked into the room sitting next to Lamb. She leaned over and whispered something into Lamb's ear. Once done Lamb started laughing hysterically and falling out of her chair. "That is so hilarious," she said, still laughing on the floor.

"I thought that'd amuse you," Kira said.

"Thank Jashin, you're fucking back. I wanted someone to argue with, and now you're here you bitch," Hidan said, smiling.

"Stop calling me a fucking bitch!" Kira yelled, jumping on Hidan and trying to bite his eat off.

"Holy crap, help me you fucking guards!" Hidan yelled, trying to push Kira off of him.

Kira tore the upper half of Hidan's ear off, blood leaking on the floor. "Why aren't the guards helping?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"This always happens at least once every few months." The redhead explained.

"Hey, I'm still here," Lamb said, squished under Hidan's body.

Hidan finally managed to push Kira off and ran away as fast as he could out the door with Kira hard on his heels. "Come back here you fucker!" the small brunette girl said, spitting out Hidan's ear.

Lamb stood rubbing her back from Hidan, and stretched popping her spine back into place. "Hidan's really heavy."

As Lamb sat back down in her chair Paul walked through the door walking towards Sasori. "Hey there you little shit," he said, grinning.

Sasori stared in shock at Paul, "Why are you back so early?" he asked.

"The patient killed himself so I was sent back early. Isn't that wonderful?" He explained.

"Come Sasori, I need to talk to you about something." Paul said, pulling the smaller redhead out of his chair.

Paul pulled Sasori out of the room pulling him toward the boy's room. "Paul, let go of me, please." He asked, pulling his wrist away from the older teens grip. "I don't want to do anything with you anymore."

The brunette teen turned and looked to Sasori, confused. The younger had never defied him this much before. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to do those things that you do with Sori," he said, walking away.

Paul pulled the redhead back pushing him against the wall, "You're not getting away Sasori," he growled.

"It's great to have Paul back isn't it?" Sori asked, smirking.

The brunette teen forcefully pulled Sasori once again toward the redhead's room.

Sasori was pushed into his room Paul locking the door behind, "So Sasori what did you do while I was gone?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Sasori said, turning his head away from the brunette.

"Fine then, Sori what did Sasori do?" He growled, asking the only person who was sure to answer.

"He won't answer to you Paul," Sasori told the guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You're not going to see him again." The redhead said.

Paul pushed Sasori against the wall holding him up by his shirt collar. "What did you do to him?!" he growled at the younger.

"I'm still here dammit!" Sori yelled, knowing Paul couldn't here him.

"We'll see about that Sasori," He snarled.

Paul did a very unexpected thing. He head butted the redhead knocking him out cold, and dropped the boy on the ground.

"Hm, that works too," Sori said taking control.

Paul was just about to walk out when he heard groaning behind him. "What the?" he said turning his head to see the redhead rubbing his head.

"That really hurt Paul, but it did work." Sori said, still rubbing his head.

The brunette jumped on Sori pinning him to the ground, "What, you want to get beat up more?"

"Paul it's me, Sori." He said, leaning up and pecking him on the nose.

Paul loosened his grip and pulled Sori into a tight hug. "I thought he got rid of you."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, but that head but really hurt," he said, rubbing his head.

The older teen kissed Sori on the head, "I'm sorry, I was just really mad. I thought he got rid of you."

"Don't worry, I'd never leave you." Sori said, hugging the other back


	10. Intermission

A/N this is an intermission because I have really bad writer's block T-T

A/N this is an intermission because I have really bad writer's block T-T

Me: yes, because I've been busy reading Breaking Dawn I don't write as much, but hopefully before I'm finished with it I'll have inspiration.

Deidara walks in

Deidara: you had better hurry; you have people waiting for the next chapter.

Me: shut up, I'm trying to finish Breaking Dawn!

Sasori walks in

Sasori: stop being mean to Dei-chan!

Deidara: aww, Danna you care! glomps Sasori

Pulls out video camera

Me: yay, yaoi!

Lamb and Kira walk in

Me: how did you all get in my house?!

Lamb: your mom thought I was you

Kira: and she thought I was your friend.

Me: I see no resemblance.

Lamb and Kira see Breaking Dawn on my desk and dive after it

Me: hiss! it's mine! pushes both away

Lamb: let us read it.

Me: hiss!

Kira: stop hissing at us!

Me: hiss!

Lamb: then can we have a SOBE?

Me: hiss!

Kira: dammit can we have anything to drink?!

Me: water.

Kira: fine gets two waters

Me: where are Sasori and Deidara?

Looks to see Sasori and Deidara making out on the couch

Kira, Lamb, and Me: nosebleed

Me: I'm putting this on You Tube.

Sori walks in naked

Me: why are you naked and how did you get in my house?

Sori: my ass hurts and Paul and I came in through the window.

Me: you had sex in my house and you didn't tell me!

Sori: we didn't want it on You Tube.

Me: it could have made me millions and so would Sasori and Deidara making out!

Sori: yeah, but I like to watch you suffer.

Me: Sori even though you did that I still like you as a person.

Sori: yeah, so where's the weed?

Me: It's gone.

Sori leaves quietly

Lamb: he took that pretty well.

Kira: so do you have any ideas for the next few chapters?

Me: well I was thinking that censor censor censor and then censor censor censor

Lamb: so they're going to censor censor censor

Me: yup.

Kira: so do you have any idea when you'll end it?

Me: no, I'm not good at ending stories. they just keep getting longer.

Kira: then how did you end Deidara in Wonderland?

Me: it was kind of based on Alice in Wonderland, but I twisted it into something better. I'm also making a sequel to it soon called Back to Wonderland.

Lamb and Kira: will we be in it?

Me: if I feel like it.

Lamb grabs Breaking Dawn and pulls out her skull lighter

Lamb: put us in it or the book gets it. lights lighter

Me: please don't, I'll put you in it, just let the book go!

Lamb: ok. puts book down

Kira: nice plan. high fives Lamb

Me: holds book close are you ok baby?

Kira: you have issues.

Me: thank you.

Me: well that's all I have to say. see you at chapter ten.


	11. Chapter 10

Sori filled Paul in on today's happenings. "So now Sasori can keep you under control?" Paul asked, slightly worried.

"That seems to be it, and now that Deidara knows about me it will be harder to get them apart." Sori replied. "We have to find a way to keep them away from each other. If we could get Deidara out of the way then things could go back to normal."

Both sat quietly thinking till an idea sparked in Sori's mind. "I have an idea to keep the blond away. All we have to do is get the blond to not trust Sasori anymore, and once the blond hates him Sasori will fall apart," Sori said, smirking.

"Then tell me it," Paul said leaning closer, eager to hear his lover's plan.

Sori explained his plan to Paul and once they'd discussed it Paul kissed Sori on the cheek and left the redhead to himself to get the items that would help them begin phase one of the plan.

with Dei

Deidara sat confused as he thought about what had just happened a half an hour ago, Paul coming back and Sasori being pulled unwillingly out the door by Paul.

"Dei shouldn't you do something?" Lamb asked, making the blond jump.

Deidara ran out the door in search of the redheaded boy. He frantically searched for the place they had both first met, hoping Sasori's room would be close by.

"This isn't going to work," he thought. "I'll just have to check each room."

He knocked on each door starting at room 300 hoping that one of the patients that would answer the door was Sasori, but so far none were Sasori and some others didn't even answer the door.

with Sori

"What's taking him so long," Sori thought to himself, waiting for Paul to return before Sasori had regained consciousness.

As he waited for the brunette he heard someone groaning in his head, "Dammit, why now?!"

"What the hell?" Sasori asked, confused. "What happened?"

"Why'd you have to come back now?!" Sori asked, pissed.

"Dammit get back here you bastard!" Sasori yelled at the other.

"Never," the redhead currently in control spat back in defiance.

Sasori fought for control over the other stubborn redhead, making Sori have to grab his head to concentrate, "I'm not going back!" he screamed out loud.

A nearby Paul heard the scream and ran to the room as fast as his legs could carry him (he's like Lassie XD) with the needed items. He burst through the door to see Sori on the floor grabbing his head in pain.

He rushed to the smeller boy's side, worried. "Sori, what's wrong," he asked, hoping to get a good answer from the other.

"Sasori's trying to gain control. Just leave the stuff and get out of here, I've got it under control," he ordered the older boy.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, unsure if he should leave Sori to fight on his own.

"Yeah, just go," he told the brunette boy beside him.

Paul nodded once and left the room leaving Sori and Sasori to fight.

Sori wriggled around on the floor like a fish out of sea, trying to maintain control before Sasori gained control once more.

"Oh fuck!"

with Dei

Deidara had knocked on all the doors till he reached around the three fifties. He finally reached room 352 to have Sasori walk out looking really tired. "Hey Dei, sorry it took so long I had to take care of something," Sasori said smiling at the blond.

Deidara checked Sasori's eyes to see the same chocolate brown he'd always had. "What happened to you Danna?"

"Well, Sori tried to take control again but I got rid of him," Sasori explained.

"What about Paul?" the blond asked, curious as to what happened to the brunette guard.

"He left," Sasori said.

"Well ok, at least you're alright," the blond said, smiling at the redhead.

Both boys walked to the game room hoping to continue their game with the others, but were stopped by the blue haired woman from group with Lamb and Kira behind her. "There you two are, I was looking for you."

"Why?" both asked in unison.

"Well since you guys have been really good for a few days I'm going to take you and these two out to the city." She explained, giving a sincere smile.

"Really?!" Deidara asked, excited.

"No Deidara, in Konan language that means that because you guys and these two were the first people I spotted I'm going to sneak you out of the asylum to help me with my shopping," Sasori explained to his blond friend.

"Yeah Dei, you should know that Konan doesn't give a damn about any of us. She just takes us with so we can hold her bags." Kira said, glaring at the blue haired woman.

"Yes, and now that I have four of you we can go, but you all have to wear something not so noticeable."

"Don't forget you have to figure out how to get us out of here," Lamb added.

"Good point, but we'll worry about that later after I get you all something different to wear." Konan said, pulling them all toward their group room.

She pulled them inside and walked to a big chest in the corner of the room, opening it to reveal a big variety of clothing, "Pick what you want to wear, and then we'll leave," she ordered, leaving the room to get something.

The four patients picked out what they chose to wear and changed into them not facing each other to avoid embarrassment.

Sasori had chosen a tight black t-shirt with a red scorpion on it, with tight black jeans and a black hoodie to match, and some DC shoes.

Deidara wore a dark green Hurley t-shirt and Khaki capris with green Converse.

Lamb had picked a black t-shirt with a peace sign on the front with black capris, a dark gray and black striped hoodie, and black and gold World Industries shoes.

And Kira wore a dark gray t-shirt with a beautiful red and white flower (like on the cover of New Moon), faded black jeans, a dark gray hoodie, and gray Audio shoes.

Konan walked into the room with normal clothes on and a laundry cart beside her. "What are you three a bunch of Goths?" she asked, referring to Sasori, Lamb, and Kira.

"We just like dark colors, especially since we've been wearing white all the time," Lamb explained.

Konan sighed, "At least Deidara is dressed in something decent."

"Do you have something against goths?" Lamb asked the blue haired woman. Konan avoided the question and picked up the white clothes putting them in a pile on the floor.

"Now if we want to get you out of here we'll have to sneak you out, so get in the cart and I'll put the clothes on top," she said, lifting the pile of white clothing.

All four patients climbed into the cart sitting down. They were all squished but they managed. Konan dumped the clothes on top of them hiding them. "All you guys have to do is be quite, and when it's safe I'll give you the ok to get out." She explained.

"Wait, I have to get something," Lamb said, poking her head out from the white clothing.

"What could you possibly need?!" Konan asked, getting frustrated with the brunette girl.

"Where do they keep the patients belongings when we're submitted into the asylum?"

"In the storage room farther down the hall."

"Take me there." Lamb commanded the older and scarier woman.

Konan glared down at Lamb and then sighed knowing what Lamb and possibly Kira could do to her. She pushed the cart down toward the storage room. Standing there was the guard that had probably been the one that was chosen to guard the room.

"Hey Frank, I need to get in the storage room because I accidently dropped something of mine in there." Konan explained to the man.

Frank unlocked the door letting Konan roll the cart in, "What exactly do you need?" she asked the smaller female.

"Just roll me to my stuff," Lamb commanded, making the blue haired woman even more pissed, but she moved the cart anyway mumbling curses toward the brunette.

Once they were in the section where Lamb's stuff was Konan pulled the box off the shelf and found clothing with a worn black chain wallet on top. Guessing what Lamb wanted she took the wallet out and handed it to Lamb. "There you go you ungrateful little brat." Konan growled, pushing the cart out the door passing by Frank.

Konan rushed the cart out the back entrance door for the employees rolling it to her car. Watching for anyone else she swiftly opened the door and dumped all of them in the back, and grabbed a blanket covering them.

Konan climbed into her car and drove out of the parking lot to the guard that lets the employees in and out. She stopped at the guards post and rolled down her window. "Hey there Billy, I'm going shopping for the rest of the day." She explained. "I'll be back around one in the morning, ok"

"Ok Konan, have a good time," he said, waving her off.

When she was a good distance away from the asylum she reached into the back and pulled the blanket off. "Ok guys, you can get up we're out."

The four patients sat up getting comfortable in the small three person seat, but because it was to small Sasori sat on Deidara's lap. Deidara pulled Sasori to his chest making the redhead's face become as red as his hair.

"Now that we're out," Konan began, "let's go to the mall." She said, happily driving toward the only and biggest mall in the city.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a very long evening," Lamb said, staring out the car window, daydreaming.

* * *

A/N I'm happy i got this done, especially with Breaking Dawn being out. It's a damn good book and I couldn't stop reading it, but i'm not done with it yet T-T because my sis wants to read it and keeps bothering me.


	12. Chapter 11

Right when they walked into the mall Kira, Lamb, and Sasori took it as a chance to run, and they ran away with Sasori pulling Deidara behind him.

"Dammit! You'd better come back at one or you're all dead!" Konan yelled at the fleeing patients. "So much for having someone hold my bags," she grumbled, walking into the nearest clothes store.

When they were a good distance away from Konan they stopped to catch their breath. "That was close." Kira said, still catching her breath.

"So now that we're away from Konan what are we going to do?" Deidara asked.

Lamb looked around the mall to see a store that gave her a wide grin. "Let's go in there!" she exclaimed, pointing at a Hot Topic.

"But we don't have any money," Sasori pointed out.

"Do you have any in your wallet?" Deidara asked, hoping that there was money in Lamb's wallet.

Lamb opened her wallet to find no money inside. "Hm, I thought I had some money. What happened to it all?" she asked herself, remembering that she had used it all before she was submitted in the asylum.

"Well, what happened to all the money you had?" Kira asked, kind of pissed.

"I used it to buy a tiger and train it to attack a girl I hated." She explained.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sasori said, pulling Deidara away from the two girls.

"Where are you guys going?" Kira asked before the two boys had gotten to far away from them.

"We're going to get some money." Sasori explained, walking away with Deidara following behind.

"How?"

"You'll find out if there is a big group of people." The redhead explained before dragging Deidara away.

"Danna how are we going to make the money?" the blond asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't worry Dei, I'll figure something out."

Sasori looked at his surroundings to see a sign for free clay. He ran to the table to see a petite black haired girl with green/gold eyes. "May I help you sir?" she asked with a beautiful bell like voice.

"Yeah, I need all your clay," he replied.

The small woman smiled and pulled out two huge cubes of clay. "Here you are sir and may I say you are quite handsome." She said, handing him the clay.

Sasori grabbed the clay and shoved one of the cubes into Deidara's arms. "Carry this and let's go find a table," he said, motioning the blond to a nearby table.

Both teens walked to the nearest table and sat down. Sasori took out one cube and ripped off a piece, giving it to Deidara. "Start sculpting Deidara," he commanded taking a piece for himself.

with Lamb and Kira

After Sasori and Deidara had left both Lamb and Kira walked around the mall, looking at the things that were in shop windows, "What do you want to do?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Lamb asked.

"Please don't start that crap now," Kira replied, trying not to loose her temper in a public area such as the mall.

Lamb looked at the names of the stores till she saw an arcade farther down the hall. "Let's go there." She said, pointing at the dark room.

"Don't you remember that we don't have any money?" the shorter haired brunette asked.

"Well actually," Lamb began, "I have two quarters."

"Yeah, that's good for only two games, and we could only play one game each."

"Yes, but these are special quarters. They're tied to a string," She explained, smiling.

Kira thought about her chances if she was caught, and after a minute she thought 'Why the hell should I care?' "Ok I'm game."

Lamb smirked and handed Kira one of her quarters and both girls walked into the arcade hoping to play till they were caught by mall security or the cops.

with Dei and Sasori

After a half an hour Sasori and Deidara had made many clay sculptures of birds, spiders, scorpions, and dragons. "Danna you still haven't told me why we did this."

"Deidara we're going to try and sell these," Sasori explained.

"Oh."

Both waited till an older teen came up to them and looked at the clay figures. He pulled out a checkbook that had palm trees on it and a clown pen, "How much?" he asked.

Sasori looked at the figures and thought about a decent price, "How about one thousand dollars."

The man smirked and wrote the check handing it to Sasori. To Sasori's shock the man grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him away. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasori asked, yelling at the teen making him stop.

"Weren't you selling the blond?" he asked.

"No!" Sasori screamed at the man. He pushed the man making him let go of Deidara's hand, and grabbed the blond.

Sasori and Deidara walked away from the man on the ground, "Thank you Danna." Deidara thanked the redhead making him blush.

"Hey redhead!" Sasori turned to see the man he'd pushed down furious, and charging toward the two.

"Come on Dei," Sasori commanded and broke into a run, Deidara following behind.

"Get back here you bastards!"

with Lamb and Kira

"Get back here you kids!" a mall cop yelled, chasing after Lamb and Kira.

"Dammit, I knew this wasn't a good idea!" Kira yelled at Lamb.

When they were coming close to a Hot Topic Lamb pulled Kira in and she moved the mannequins in the window away. "Pose!" she told her friend both posing as the cop stopped at the entrance to the store and looked around for the girls.

He looked into the window and stared at the lifelike mannequins, but ignored it walking away.

"That was close." Lamb said, relieved that the cop was gone.

"Yeah, but we should probably stay far away from the arcade." Kira said.

"Hey you two!" a boy behind them called. "I saw what you two just did and I have on thing to say."

"Oh crap," they both thought, turning to see a tall black haired boy with beautiful emerald green eyes.

"That was pretty cool." He said, smirking. "So where are you two from?"

"Umm… we're from the asylum a few miles from here." Lamb said, making the boy's eyes widen slightly. "Sweet." He said, grinning.

back to Sasori and Deidara

After running around the mall a few times still being chased they decided to hide from their pursuer. "Come on Dei." Sasori said pulling the blond into the nearest store. They ran into a fairly big dressing room.

They both sat down panting. Once Deidara had caught his breath he looked to Sasori who was panting really hard and had beads of sweat running down his face and neck. The redhead unzipped his hoodie exposing his lean upper body.

"He's so hot." Deidara thought, feeling something trickle down his nose. He touched the liquid and realized it was blood.

Sasori looked toward his blond friend realizing he had a nosebleed. "Dei, are you ok?" he asked, crawling into the blond's lap.

Deidara could feel his pants getting tight at how close the redhead was to him.

Sasori cocked his head to the side confused. "Dei?"

That was all the blonde could take before he pinned the redheaded boy to the ground kissing him.

Sasori's gasped in shock at the action, giving the blond a chance to slip his tongue in rubbing against Sasori's who'd already given into the blond's kiss.

Happy with the smaller boy's reaction he slipped the other's hoodie off, throwing it to the side. He pulled away from the kiss letting Sasori catch his breath for a few minutes, and kissed the boys neck, nibbling on it.

Sasori moaned at the action feeling his own pants tighten. "Oh Dei, that feels really good," he moaned, turning his head to give the blond better access to his neck.

Deidara moved his head away pulling the redhead's shirt off showing the boy's well shaped torso. Once off the blond kissed, licked, and nibbled farther down Sasori's body earning more moans and groans until he stopped at the boy's abdomen.

He licked and kissed the area teasing the boy. Sasori grabbed the blond's head trying to push the others head further down. "Please Dei, stop teasing me." He pleaded.

Deidara lifted his head up looking at the pleading redhead. "Ok Danna," he smiled, unzipping the redhead's pants and pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his hard member.

Sasori groaned at the cool air on his hot member. "You know Dei it would be better if I wasn't the only one naked," he said, smirking.

Deidara smirked at the comment and pulled off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers still on, making Sasori blush a deep red. He put three fingers to Sasori's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Sasori brought the fingers into his mouth and licked them covering them in a thick layer of saliva. Deidara pulled his fingers away putting them at Sasori's entrance, thrusting all three into the redhead at once making him yelp in pain.

"It's ok Danna, it'll get better," he calmed the smaller boy beneath him. Once he'd calmed the other down he thrusted his fingers in further and stretched the boy's entrance getting more moans.

Once Sasori was prepared Deidara removed his boxers and positioned his member at Sasori's entrance and thrusted inside making the boy scream in pleasure. "Please Deidara, move" he groaned.

Deidara started thrusting into Sasori earning moans of intense pleasure. He slightly touched Sasori's prostate making Sasori moan loudly. Hoping to hear that moan again he thrusted into the boy more, finding it and earning a louder moan from Sasori.

Realizing his release was coming soon and he didn't want to come first he grabbed Sasori's member rubbing on the head. "Oh god Dei, I'm gonna cum!" he moaned coming on both their stomachs.

"Sasori!" he screamed the redhead's name as Sasori's walls tightened around his member making him cum also.

Deidara pulled out of Sasori and fell on top of the redhead panting hard, "Sasori?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Sasori," Deidara said, kissing him on the cheek lovingly.

Sasori pushed the blond off of him, cleaning himself off, and grabbed his clothes getting dressed. "Come on Dei," he said, picking up the blond's clothes and tossing them to the blond.

Deidara's smile turned into a frown at the redhead's words, but put his clothes on and walked out the door following the redhead. "What's wrong?" he asked the smaller boy.

"It's nothing Deid-"he began, but was cut off by being pushed against the wall by Deidara, feeling the pain in his ass from their activities.

"Don't you dare say that it's nothing, Sasori. You are going to tell me what the hell is wrong!" he yelled at the boy that he'd loved so dearly.

"I'll tell you what wrong Deidara I hate you. I was only nice to you so you would have sex with me. All that crap about Sori was a lie! And now that I've gotten what I've wanted I don't have to pretend to be nice to you." He told the blond the terrible heartbreaking words.

Deidara let go of Sasori and his arms fell to his sides. He felt something wet falling down his cheeks and realized that he was crying. "Well Sasori, I hate you too you heartless bastard!" He yelled, running out of the store, heart broken.

* * *

A/N omg another lemon, but at least it's longer. I hope you enjoy :D.


	13. Chapter 12

Sori sat in a chair rubbing his eyes. "Damn these things hurt," he said pulling out the contacts.

He looked into a nearby mirror at his normal coal black eyes instead of the chocolate brown he'd had to disguise them as.

"I hate you Sori." Sasori said. "Once I get a chance to talk to Deidara he'll believe me!"

"Want to make a bet on that? I'll let you try and get your precious Dei-chan back."

Sori loosened his control letting Sasori have control of his body. Sasori ran out of the store searching for Deidara. After a few minutes he found the blond sitting on a bench, his face facing the floor.

Sasori walked to the blond and sat next to him. "Dei?"

Deidara lifted his head and after realizing who it was he shoved Sasori to the ground kicking him in the stomach. "How dare you show your face to me after what you did to me!" he snarled at the redhead on the ground.

"Deidara, please I'm sorry. It was Sori." He pleaded, looking up at Deidara.

"Stop it with all that Sori crap! I'm not a dumb blond!" he yelled.

"Please Deidara, I love you!" Sasori yelled, making the blond burst into tears.

"No you don't, you hate me. What do you want more sex?" Deidara asked, trying to wipe his tears away.

"No Deidara, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else." Sasori pleaded.

"Stop playing with my emotions, Sasori!" Deidara yelled, walking away from the redhead.

"Please Deidara, I love you." Sasori pleaded knowing the blond probably couldn't hear him over the other people around them.

"What did I tell you Sasori," Sori said.

"Sori, I'm giving you permission to take control," Sasori said in a monotone voice.

"That's unusual but ok," Sori said taking control once more.

As Sori took control he put the contacts back in and stood up, walking into a bank. (Yes, there is going to be a bank in a mall)

He took out the teens check and gave it to the banker, "One thousand dollars please."

The banker took the check and gave Sori the money. Sori put the money in his pocket and walked out in search of Lamb and Kira.

with Lamb and Kira

"So how did you two get into an asylum?" the black haired teen Emile asked.

"Well I'm there because I hear voices and every time I see a pink haired person I attack them." Lamb explained.

"And I'm there because I'm bipolar." Kira said.

"Hey you two!" they heard a woman call from behind call.

They looked to see Konan running up to them with Deidara walking behind.

"We have to go earlier than I expected. So let's get Sasori and then we can go," she explained, pulling them away from Emile.

"Bye Emile!" Lamb said, waving goodbye.

As they were walking away they saw 'Sasori' walking towards them. "Hey are we leaving?" he asked.

"Yes," Konan said pulling them all out of the mall.

They climbed into the car Lamb sitting on the floor of the car instead of Sasori sitting on Deidara's lap.

When they came close to the asylum Konan put the blanket over the four patients hiding them once more.

Once they arrived back at the asylum Konan snuck them back in with the laundry cart, putting them back in the group room letting them change back into their white clothes. "It was great until it lasted." Lamb sighed, putting the darker colored clothes back into the chest.

Konan came back in carrying some food, but it wasn't the nasty food Rose had usually served in the cafeteria. It was chicken, rice, bread, and water, "How did you get this food?!" Kira asked.

"They serve it to us in the staff room." Konan explained. "You guys deserve it after I dragged you to the mall."

Konan gave them the wonderful and normal food leaving them to eat it in the group room.

Because of the wonderful normal food they ate it quickly throwing away the paper and plastic forks and plates.

"Well since it's getting late we're going to bed." Kira said her and Lamb walking to their rooms leaving Deidara and 'Sasori' to themselves.

Sori looked at Deidara and felt a jabbing pain in his heart, "What the hell was that?" he thought.

Deidara stood and left the room without a word not looking at Sori as he walked to his own room.

After Deidara left Sori also stood from his spot and walked to his room, hoping to get a short nap. When he reached his room he saw Paul standing outside of it leaning against the wall.

Sori removed his contacts and looked toward Paul. "Hey Paul," he said walking closer to the older teen.

Paul pushed himself from the wall and looked at Sori, "Where were you?"

"Konan snuck us out to go to the mall." He explained.

"Did the plan work out?" he asked, curious.

"Yes it was a success." Sori said, smiling slightly.

"Come on let's talk about it," he said opening the door to Sori's room.

Both walked into the room and sat on the bed Paul leaning against the headboard and Sori laying his head on the brunette's lap.

"Well how did you do it," Paul asked, playing with Sori's hair.

"I let him fuck me and then I told him I did it all for the sex and I told him I hated him." Sori explained, feeling that pain in his heart again.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd do something that heartless Sori," Paul said, lovingly rubbing Sori's head.

Sori nuzzled into Paul's chest, crawling into his lap instead. He rested his head against Paul's chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"At least you're happy," Sasori said in the same monotone voice as before, making Sori feel that pain in his chest once more.

"What's wrong with me," he thought.

Paul rubbed Sori's back laying his head on the others. "I love you Sori," he said, kissing the redhead on the cheek lovingly.

Sori tensed at the words and thought of the blond that had said the same words to him thinking he was Sasori.

Paul felt something wet on his shirt and pulled Sori away from his chest noticing that the redhead was crying. "Sori, what's wrong?" he asked, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Paul I did something really bad," Sori said crying even more.

"What?" he asked worried about the redhead he'd cared for so much.

"Well for the first time in my life I've made two people sad to make myself happy and I didn't fell any satisfaction only guilt." Sori explained trying to wipe the tears away.

"What are you going to do about it?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to try and get them back together. It will be hard since Deidara is mad at Sasori and Sasori is depressed, but I think I can think of a way to get them back together." Sori explained.

"But if you do get them back together we may never get to be with each other." Paul said, sad.

"Well if I don't get them back together I'll be in pain because of Sasori and his love for Deidara, and would you like it if every time you say that you love me I feel a pain in my chest?" Sori asked rubbing Paul's cheek, lovingly.

"No, I would never want you in any type of physical or mental pain." Paul said, rubbing Sori's cheek also.

"Thank you Paul, I love you," Sori said, kissing Paul on the cheek.

"I'll leave you to think," Paul said, leaving the room.

Sori laid back in his bed and tried to think of the hardest plan he'd ever had to think up ever.

A/N i can't belive it i did two chapters in one day. (thats a lot for me) please enjoy.


	14. Chapter 13

Sori laid on his bed for hours until an idea sparked into his head. He jumped from his bed and ran for the door, but realized how late it was and that Deidara may be asleep by now.

Removing his hand from the doorknob he walked back to his bed laying down on it and getting rested for tomorrow.

next day

"Sori wake up," a familiar voice called.

Sori opened his black eyes and saw Paul there, his hands on Sori's shoulders.

"Did you think of a plan?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to be hard," Sori said sitting up from his position on the bed.

"Don't worry I'm sure It'll work," Paul said, smiling at the redhead. "Now let's go find Deidara."

Sori jumped from his bed and walked out the door to go to the game room, Paul following beside him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking about getting on my knees and begging him to love Sasori again or something like that, and if that doesn't work then I'm gonna wing it," Sori explained.

Paul sighed, "That's the best you could think of?"

"Yeah."

As they came to the game room Sori walked to Deidara who were sitting on the couch watching TV with Kira, and Paul stood by the door to watch if anything went wrong. He walked to the couch, sitting next to Deidara, "Kira, could you please leave so I can talk with Deidara?"

Kira stood and left leaving the two to themselves, and went to search for Hidan to see if they sewed his ear back on.

"Deidara, I know that we've probably only met once or twice, but my name is Sori," Sori said, but he was pushed to the ground by Deidara.

"Don't you dare start that cra-," Deidara yelled, but noticed 'Sasori's' eyes were coal black. He pulled Sori up and looked at the black eyes. "Why do your eyes change so much?"

"Because the chocolate brown ones are Sasori's and the black ones are mine." Sori explained.

"If that is true then Sasori was the one that told me all that mean stuff. He did have his eyes." Deidara said, his eyes downcast.

"Well actually those were contacts to make my eyes look like Sasori's eyes." Sori said, feeling that pain in his chest again. "Can we talk about this in my room?"

"Sure," Deidara said, still not fully trusting the redhead.

Both walked to the door Sori motioning for Paul to come also, "Wait, why is Paul coming?" Deidara asked, growling at the guard.

"Because he was also part of the plan."

All three boys walked to Sori's room. Deidara sat on the floor and Paul and Sori sat on the bed.

"So if this was all a plan then why did you do it?" Deidara asked, his blue eyes watering.

"I did it because of jealously; because you and Sasori were getting closer and Sasori had learned to control me I knew I wouldn't get to spend time with Paul at all," Sori explained. "So I made a plan to get you to hate Sasori and it worked, but after I'd gotten what I wanted there was no satisfaction."

"So Sasori doesn't really hate me?" Deidara asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No, actually he was the one that was telling you that he loved you."

"He'll never forgive me," Deidara mumbled.

"Sori jumped from his spot on the couch in front of Deidara, "Of course he will or else it wouldn't be love."

"Then can I talk to him?" Deidara asked.

"Sure."

"Hey Sasori Deidara wants to talk to you." Sori said looking for Sasori in his mind.

"He hates me." He heard the monotone voice again.

"Get off your ass Sasori and make up with Deidara!" Sori yelled at the redhead.

"No he hates me."

"That's it!" Sori walked to a curled up Sasori on the ground and pulled him up to a sitting position, "You are going to make up with Deidara or I will ruin the rest of our life!" Sori screamed at the redhead.

"I don't care, as long as Deidara is happy."

"He's won't be happy till he talks to you."

"Ok I'll talk to him." Sasori said taking control of his own body.

Once Deidara noticed the chocolate brown eyes he glomped Sasori to the ground kissing him. He pulled away moments later and looked into the redhead's eyes, "Danna, I love you." Deidara said, rubbing the redhead's side.

"I love you too Deidara," Sasori said, pulling the blond into a kiss.

"Now that you guys are back together Sasori can I talk with Paul before I'm stuck in your head forever?" Sori asked.

Sasori pulled away from his kiss with Deidara, "Sure." Sasori said, letting Sori take control for what was the last time.

Sori opened his eyes and pushed Deidara lightly off of him, walking to Paul and sitting next to him. "Before I do go I just want to say I love you Paul, and even though I'm stuck in here that I always will love you," Sori said, pulling Paul into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Sori felt tears falling down his cheeks, "I love you too Sori," Paul said, wiping away the redhead's tears.

"Bye Paul," Sori said before going back into Sasori's mind.

Once back in the darkness Sori laid on the floor looking up at the darkness above. "Sori," he heard a woman's voice say.

"What the hell?" he asked, sitting up and seeing a beautiful brown haired woman. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Sasori's mother, and because of the nice thing that you did for him and Deidara you're going to get your own body." She said, smiling at the redhead.

"But I was the one that split them apart in the first place."

"Yes, but you saw the error to your ways and you brought them back together, and for that you will be rewarded," she explained.

"Ok."

Sasori's mother touched Sori's heart making him feel an intense burning feeling in his chest. He grabbed his chest trying to make the pain go away.

"Don't worry Sori, when you wake up it will be as if you were reborn," the brown haired woman said, fading into the darkness.

with the others

As Sasori sat on the floor with Deidara and Paul still on the bed he felt a burning pain in his heart. He grabbed his chest, "What the heck is happening?"

Paul and Deidara rushed to his side, worried about the redhead. Just then a naked

redhead that looked like Sasori covered in pink slime came out of Sasori. The naked redhead opened his eyes to reveal coal black eyes the same as Sori's.

"Sori?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Paul?" Sori asked, and immediately Sori was tackled by Paul hugging him and smothering the redhead in kisses.

"Hey stop, I have to get this pink slime off," Sori protested, lightly pushing Paul off of him.

Paul got off now having slime on his clothes and face and let Sori sit up, "Damn why did I have to come back covered in slime?" Sori asked trying to get the slime off.

"How did you come back?" Sasori asked, confused.

"Well after I went back your mom came to see me and they let me have my own body," Sori explained. "Can I get a shower this stuff is getting sticky?" Sori said, referring to the slime.

"Of course, I'll leave you two alone," Paul said, picking Sori up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. "I missed you Sori." Paul said nuzzling the redhead in his arms.

"I was only gone for at least a half an hour."

"Yeah, but it felt like a lot longer, it hurt me so much when you left I really thought I'd never see you again. I don't know what I'd do without you," Paul said, pulling the redhead closer to his chest.

When they reached the shower Paul put Sori on the ground and took off his own clothes putting them in a dirty laundry cart.

"What are you doing Paul?"

"What does it look like I'm going to take a shower with you," the brunette said picking Sori up again and carrying him into the shower.

Paul turned the knobs and set it to a good temperature. He set Sori down letting him stand instead. Sori grabbed a bar of soap and lathered his hands up rubbing the slime off, and handed it to Paul who was behind him.

To distract himself from the naked redhead in front of him Paul cleaned the slime off of Sori's back and cleaned his hair making sure all the slime had gotten out.

"Hm, this is getting a little boring," Sori thought until an idea popped into his head. "Paul can you hand me the soap?" he asked, turning his head to look at the brunette.

"Sure," Paul said not knowing of his lover's plan.

Sori grabbed the soap and lathered his hands rubbing his sides moaning, "Ohh Paul," he moaned, getting the brunettes attention.

Paul got hard at the wonderful noise from the redhead, but tried to ignore it by looking away he didn't want to hurt the redhead with his new body.

"Dammit! Time for the back up plan," Sori thought, accidently dropping the soap. "Whoops," he said, reaching down to get it.

Paul stared at Sori's unprotected ass, "Ah fuck it, I can't take it anymore," he thought grabbing Sori's hips and thrusted into the redhead's tight entrance.

"Oh crap! I didn't think it would hurt this much," Sori thought, biting his lip making it bleed to prevent from screaming out at the pain.

Paul noticed the small drops of blood on the floor and gasped. He sat down with Sori on his lap still inside of him, "Sori are you ok?" he asked, hoping he didn't hurt the boy.

"I'm fine, but please move," Sori begged, panting hard and rocking back and forth on Paul's dick.

Paul pushed Sori on his hands and knees and pulled his member out leaving the head in and thrusted hard into the redhead earning a loud moan. He thrusted slowly at first, and once he got a steady rhythm he searched for the nerves that made the redhead scream.

"Nn, Oh Paul right there it feels so good," Sori moaned when Paul had found those nerves.

Paul groaned and continued to thrust at that one spot earning more of those beautiful noises from Sori. He could feel his release soon so he reached around to the redhead's leaking member squeezing it.

Sori moaned at the pleasure and his arms gave in so that now he had his face against the cool tile.

Paul rubbed Sori's head earning one loud moan as he came in the brunette's hand and his walls tightened around Paul's member making him come hard inside of the redhead. "Oh Paul!" he moaned, his legs giving out also as he fell to the floor, Paul falling on top of him both panting hard.

Paul pulled out of Sori and pulled the redhead into his lap rubbing his back, and Sori tucked his head into Paul's neck kissing him.

"I love you Sori."

"I love you too Paul."

Paul picked Sori up cleaning the cum off of them and turned off the water, carrying him out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel drying the redhead off and then dried himself off. He grabbed some clean clothes for Sori in the clean laundry basket putting them on the redhead.

After he put the clothes on Sori he grabbed a clean pair of guard clothes for himself. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Sori stood and winced at the pain in his ass. "My ass hurts a little but it isn't that bad."

"Good now we have to go get Sasori and then we have to see Tsunade," Paul said pulling Sori back to Sasori's room.

"Why?"

"We have to explain to her what has happened." Paul explained, before pulling Sori to get Sasori.

* * *

A/N wow a third lemon that's weird, but those two really needed to have a lemon.


	15. Chapter 14

Paul and Sori arrived at Sasori's room to see Deidara and Sasori making out on the bed, "Ok lovebirds quit swapping spit. We have to tell Tsunade about what's going on," Sori said.

Sasori and Deidara pulled away from the kiss and stood following Paul and Sori to Tsunade's office. When they had arrived Paul knocked on the door. "Come in," they heard the blond woman say as they walked in.

"Hello Deidara, it's nice to see you again."

"Um, Miss Tsunade there's a problem that we have to discuss," Paul said.

Tsunade looked at Sori confused, "Who is that?"

"That's what we have to talk about." Paul said. "You see Sasori really isn't the one that killed the whole city."

"I see," she said rubbing her chin.

Sori stood forward, "It was me, I was the one that killed all those people except Sasori's parents."

"Explain," Tsunade said.

"Well I'm Sasori's other half you could say and I've been in his head since he was born. After the people that killed Sasori's parents left the house Sasori let me take control of his body and I killed them, after that I went on a killing spree and killed the whole city." He explained.

Sori explained everything that had happened over the years, him being able to take control of Sasori's body, his relationship with Paul, and what had happened between the mall and now.

Tsunade sat in her chair eyes and mouth wide. "So what you're saying is that there has been hot mansex in my asylum and I didn't know about it?"

"If you want to say it that way then yes" Paul said.

"Well there are a few things I have to say. First is that Paul you're fired for taking advantage of a patient, second Sasori you can leave the asylum since you're not crazy, and three Deidara I got you're time in the asylum wrong. You were to stay here for two and a half days not a year and a half," she explained, spinning around in her chair.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" Deidara asked, shocked.

"I was to lazy," she said still spinning in her chair. "So you and Sasori may leave whenever you wish."

"What about Sori?" Paul asked, squeezing Sori's hand tightly.

"Oh, he has to stay here for at least one more day so we can do some testing." She explained. "And Paul you have to leave the premises in at least half an hour or you will be shot, unless you would like to submit yourself into the asylum."

Paul sighed, "Ok I'll stay for just tomorrow."

"Ok," Tsunade said, pulling out a pair of white clothes and threw them at Paul hitting his face.

"That wasn't cool."

"It was funny. Sasori, you and Deidara can leave," Tsunade said, getting up and opening the door to let both of them out. "Go to the storage room and retrieve your stuff."

Sasori and Deidara left the room walking toward the storage room. "This has been a weird few days," Deidara said.

"You got that right, I'm just glad I don't have Sori to annoy me any more."

"I love you Danna."

"I love you too Deidara."

Once they reached the storage room they checked in with the guard and he went inside to get their stuff returning with just Deidara's stuff. "I'm sorry Sasori; there was nothing in your box."

"That's ok I wasn't expecting to have anything in there," Sasori said.

Both boys walked away, Deidara holding his box. Inside were a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, and a worn yellow wallet.

They walked to a bathroom letting Deidara change back into his normal clothes.

"So Danna how are we going to get home?" the blond asked. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"Of course I do, my dad taught me," Sasori explained.

"When you were six?!"

"Yes."

Both boys walked out the front gate of the asylum looking for a ride home. Just then they saw a bus farther down the street. They ran to the bus jumping aboard it taking a seat in the back.

"Where are we going?" Sasori asked, curious as to where Deidara was taking him.

"We're going to my apartment," Deidara explained.

"Ok," Sasori said turning his head to look out the window.

As the bus made it's third stop Deidara pulled Sasori off the bus and farther down the street to a fairly good looking hotel. They walked inside taking the elevator to the second floor, and they walked to room 22.

Deidara opened the door to reveal a kind of clean apartment room. "It has a kitchen, a small living room, and bedroom with a bathroom." The blond explained.

Deidara walked to his mini fridge pulling out a bottle of water. "We may have to go to the grocery store soon," he said closing the fridge.

Sasori sat on the couch and watched Family Guy. It was the episode where Stewie thought he had cancer.

Deidara sat on the couch sitting beside the redhead, wrapping his arm around Sasori's waist pulling him closer.

Sasori nuzzled against Deidara's side wrapping his arms around the blond, falling asleep.

Deidara listened to now sleeping redhead's steady breathing as he continued to watch the TV.

with Sori and Paul

Both boys sat on Sori's new bed that had been Sasori's. Paul in his own white clothes and slippers sat against the headboard, Sori sitting on his lap playing with his hair. "This is boring." Sori said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Paul asked.

"I'd love to have sex but that damn Tsunade won't let us till we leave."

"How about the game room?"

"Sure," Sori said, sitting up from his position on the bed.

Both walked out of the room toward the game room. When they'd walked in patients glared in at Paul walking in with the asylum patient clothes on instead of the guard uniform.

Paul glared at them giving them a 'don't fuck with me' look making some turned away from the glare, but others still glared at him.

"I'm guessing a lot of patients that hate you are here?" Sori asked, guessing he was right.

They walked to the couch where Kira and Lamb were sitting also, watching the TV. Kira stood and kicked Paul in the shin, "That's for what you did a year ago you fucker!" she yelled, sitting back down.

"Hi Sasori, where's Deidara?" Lamb asked the redhead she thought was Sasori.

"Look again, I'm not Sasori."

Lamb looked closer at the redhead noticing the black eyes. "Then who are you and where are Sasori and Deidara?"

"I'm Sori, and I'm Sasori's other half. Sasori and Deidara left the asylum a few hours ago."

"What happened?" Kira asked the redhead.

Sori for the second time that day explained everything that had happened and what happened to Sasori and Deidara.

"At least they're happy," Lamb said continuing to watch the TV.

"I can't believe they didn't say goodbye," Kira pouted, crossing her arms.

Paul got up off the floor pulling Sori up so he could sit on the couch and pulled Sori on his lap, kissing his neck and watched the TV.

"It's good to see that you're nice to someone in this asylum you bastard," Kira said, still watching the TV.

The next day Paul and Sori left the asylum. Paul had a car so he drove Sori back to his apartment. It was kinda crappy; it only had a living room with a futon, a small bathroom, and a small kitchen.

"This is why I worked at the asylum, so I could move out of this dump," he said, pulling out all the money he'd earned from the asylum. "All I have to do is find another well paying job."

"May I get a job?" Sasori asked.

"What kind?" Paul asked, curious as to what kind of job the redhead would want.

"Well I was thinking manwhore," Sasori said, rubbing his chin till he was pulled into Paul's arms hugging the redhead tightly.

"No one is going to be inside you except for me Sori," Paul growled at the thought of an unknown man inside of Sori.

"I was kidding, I'll probably work at a grocery store or something, besides I'd never hurt you that like that." He said, hugging Paul back.

"I can't picture you working at a grocery store."

"Neither can I."

"It doesn't matter, we'll look for jobs later this week, ok?" Paul asked, kissing Sori's cheek.

"Ok," Sori said kissing Paul on the cheek also.

So as it says both couples became happy being with the ones they loved, but they had no clue as to what was to happen next.


	16. Epilogue

one month later

"Oh god Paul that feels so good," Sori moaned at the pleasure of Paul thrusting into him.

"I'm gonna cum!" Sori screamed cumming on his and Paul's stomach.

Paul pulled out of Sori and moved down to face Sori's stomach. He licked the cum off like a kitten drinking milk and faced Sori's face kissing him making the redhead blush at tasting himself. "Mm Sori, you taste good," he said licking his lips.

"I love you Paul," Sori said, leaning up to kiss Paul.

"I love you too Sori," Paul said, kissing the redhead back.

Paul laid on his side, Sori tucking his head in his lover's chest. "Goodnight Paul."

The brunette wrapped his arms around Sori's waist pulling him closer and resting his chin on Sori's head. "It's morning but sweet dreams Sori." Before falling asleep.

later that day

Sori awoke the next morning to find Paul gone, but looked into the kitchen to see him reading the newspaper. He looked around the room searching for his boxers.

Since they'd left the asylum both had gotten a job. Sasori now worked at a grocery store, and Paul worked at a vitamin store that had paid pretty well, but they still lived in the same crappy apartment because they were saving up for a decent apartment that they could pay the bills for.

Pulling the blanket off he found his boxers, putting them back on. Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist making him yelp in surprise until he realized it was Paul.

"Sori you've changed a lot since you broke Sasori and Deidara up." Paul said, rubbing the redhead's sides.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Sori asked, pouting giving him sad puppy eyes.

Paul rubbed Sori's cheek in a loving manner, "Of course I still love you."

Suddenly felt like he was going to hurl so he ran to the bathroom tossing his cookies in the toilet. Paul rushed to Sori's side worried about the redhead. "Are you ok?!" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sori replied.

"You should go back to bed if you feel sick," Paul said, picking Sori up bridal style, and carried him back to the futon laying him down and rubbing his cheek.

"Paul could you get me a bucket? I feel like I'm going to hurl again," Sori said rubbing his stomach.

Paul pulled out a bucket from the bathroom and gave it to Sori who hurled right into the bucket once he got it. "Feel better soon," the brunette said, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

A/N ok so obviously it's open for a sequel, but i still have to start oter fics before I start the sequel


End file.
